Mirai Nechita's Story
by Nechi Son
Summary: "Be safe, Goku." I whispered. He smiled down at me and hugged me tightly. "You can count on me." Then he kneeled down to my Large Stomach. "I love you, Pan." He rubbed my stomach. "I love you too, Alysha." Co-Author: Majin Candy Mirai Goku x Alysha Story. You can read Nechita's Story of you want!
1. Chapter 1

A/n: I know, I'm in the Middle of Alysha's Story, but I'm just going to put up the Mirai Timeline one! Okay. It will start when Good Mirai Nechita dies.

**A Few things you need to know!**

**1. This is a Mirai (Yes, he is dead) Goku x Nechita Story. Celeria and Raditz, or any of them will not be involved in this, maybe Rob and them will, but I'll let you guys know in a Little.**

**2. Gohan is the Only One that will be in this story, he survives.**

**3. I do not own the Characters, except for Nechita!**

**4. ENJOY!**

Mirai Nechita's Story

Chapter 1: The Death of the Saiyans

It was only a Normal Day at the Guardian house. I was cooking dinner for everyone. Goku's outside training the Kids. Ageku, Kaka, and Gohan. I've seen creepy stuff in the woods lately. Like Slenderman, Jeff the Killer, Jane the Killer, and even Smile! My Good Sides are afraid, while my Evil Sides want to meet them! I snickered at the thought. Then I froze in my place. I dropped the pan of food on the floor and clenched my heart. I screamed in pain and my nails dug into the floor.

"Alysha!" Goku yelled, running in. He picked me up and ran into the room. He laid me on the bed. I was twisting and turning everywhere. My screams getting louder as my Heart was thundering with pain. Goku looked around nervously.

"What's happening to Mom!" Ageku cried.

"Nothing. Just go an' get Auntie Celeria!" Goku yelled. Then I just stopped and felt the blood soak through my mouth and clothes. My body glowed and they all looked at me before Ageku could do anything. I screamed again as I felt my Good Side fading from me.

"No no no!" I heard Goku yell. "Don't leave us, Good Side!"

"I have to." Her voice sounding like we're in a tunnel. Her soul flowing out my body. "I'm making this sacrifice. I'm the Weakest of them all, they don't need me anymore." I sniffed and I felt a weight press on my shoulder.

"Please don't leave, Good!" I cried, tears streaming down my face.

"Bye." she waved, disappearing. I froze in my spot. Then Celeria, Raditz, Piccolo, and the rest appeared outside. Celeria climbed through the window.

"What happened?" She asked.

"That." Ageku said, pointing to me. My arms dropped to the bed and I passed out. Goku caught me before I fell to the ground.

* * *

I moaned and opened my eyes when I felt something in the bottom of my stomach rise. I sat up and looked around. I knew I wasn't alone in the house. Gohan and Trunks was right next to me sleeping. Bulma was sitting on a chair right next to the bed. I quickly got out of bed when I couldn't feel the other's KI's. I blasted out the window into the now rainy weather. I clentched my teeth as tears streamed down my face. I landed in a ruined city. I looked around. Here they were, all laying in pool's of their own blood. I gasped and started crying.

"Goku!" I called. Running around. I couldn't find him anywhere. "Please answer me!" I cried loudly. Then I heard a groan and light footsteps. My head shot behind me. He was there, leaning against the wall, clenching his side. "Goku!" I ran over to him and helped him up.

"Alysha. Run." He whispered.

"No! I can't leave you here!" I cried. He kissed me on the lips deeply and wrapped his tail around my waist. His lips were all Bloody. I closed my eyes and he fell to his knees. I laid him on my lap. "Please. Don't leave me." I whispered.

"It's too late. Ageku and Kaka are already gone. Me too, I'll be gone soon." He smiled a sad smile and reached his arm up. Like I did when I was dying. He wrapped it around my neck and pulled me closer. I connected our foreheads and put my hand on his cheek. "Please. I don't want you to die too... I love you, Alysha." I kissed him deeply again as he took his last breath. He died in my arms and his arm dropped on his stomach. I pulled back and cried harder.

"No. Goku please. I can't live without you!" I shook his shoulders and realized, he was never coming back. I hugged him tightly and cried harder. "I love you too." I whispered. I felt the dam break in my stomach and chest. With a scream. I clenched my fist and powered up. I closed my eyes tightly and powered up to my Dark Guardian Form. Then I reverted back to my normal form quickly and cried. The rain pouring on us. I laid my head on his chest. Expecting to feel and hear a Heartbeat. But it wasn't there. Then his body started to disappear. "No, Goku. Don't leave!" I yelled. His Bloody body leaving my hands. I held my head in my hands. Crying harder than ever before. "I won't let you get away with this!" I cried.

"Mom?!" I heard Gohan yell. Landing in front of me. "Where's Dad?" He asked. I hugged him tightly.

"Somewhere he can rest in peace. We're the only ones of our family left. Don't die like they did. Okay?" I asked. He nodded and hugged me the same way.

"Over here!" I heard someone yell. Then flashlights going everywhere. "Ma'am. Are you alright?!" I opened my eyes.

"No!" I yelled. "My husband and kids just died, my friends died too!" I cried again.

"Where are they?"

"With King Kai!"

"Who?"

"No one!" I powered up an aura and blasted off. Gohan was crying too.

"Are they all really gone?!" He asked. I closed my eyes tightly and landed in the front yard.

"Yes Gohan." I whispered. He cried harder and clenched my shirt. I opened the door and put Gohan down. I slammed the door closed and looked at Bulma. She was holding a Crying Trunks.

"What happened?" She asked. I shook my head.

"Please, don't ask me." I whispered. "I don't wanna talk about it. Oh!" I fell to my knees and started sobbing. "Please! I JUST WANT MY MATE BACK!" I yelled to the sky. A Lightning Bolt flashed through the sky. She put Trunks down in Gohan's arms and sat down next to me. She wrapped her arm around my back and helped me up, us walking to the room. She closed the door and I fell to the bed. It was Thundering real hard. I clenched the sheets and my tears stained the sheets. "Goku. I'm begging you to come back." I whispered, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

I woke up to yelling. I opened my eyes and closed them again because of the sunlight. I sat up slowly and patted the spot beside me. I didn't feel anything. I stood up and streched out. Walking out the door.

"She's fine. Just passed out from exhaustion!" Bulma yelled.

"She passed out for no reason! So let me test her at the hospital!" I walked in the Living Room and saw some man in the middle of the room. "Ms. Son. We have to test you at the Hospital to see if you're okay." I shook my head.

"No, I'm fine. Where's Goku?" I asked. Looking around. Bulma gasped and grabbed my shoulders.

"You don't remember? He's dead! He got killed by the Androids." I gasped and tears streamed down my cheeks.

"No! I refuse to believe he's dead!" I yelled, blasting out the window. I looked where they all died. After a while of searching. I found Ageku, Kaka, Apia, Raditz JR, Vegeta, Raditz, and Celeria there. I held all of their bodies in my arms. They wasn't hard to carry. But I couldn't find Goku. If I remember, he disappeared. "I'm sorry I wasn't there guys. I would've killed them before they got you. I'm very sorry Goku. You were the Last one." I whispered 'Last One'. I sniffed and flew away. Straight to my house. I walked in and Bulma gasped.

"It's them? Where's Goku?" She asked.

"King Kai." I whispered, my voice hoarse. I sprawled their bodies out on the floor. But I didn't let go of Ageku and Kaka's bodies. I hugged them both and closed their eyes. Silent tears fell down my face. Bulma then said we should bury them. And we did. My Kids were buried next to Celeria's. I put all of their favorite color flower on their grave and ripped a Huge piece of wood from a tree. I carved words in them with my Knife.

'The Saiyans. Died while fighting the Androids. Will be missed dearly by the Remaining Z-fighters.' I put it down behind their graves and we walked to the car. I sat on the roof while Gohan carried Trunks in the car. The car started and we took off. Going to Capsule Corp.


	2. Creepypasta's Meet a New Killer

Chapter 2: CreepyPasta's meet a New Killer

**4 years later...**

I sighed and walked around the Broken City with my Knife in hand. I twirled it around my hand and clenched it tightly. Normally Goku would be right next to me, pointing to different stuff. I keep pretending he's here. "There's that shop you always wanted to take me to, Goku." I pointed my hand to Kmart. I chuckled a little before I heard a scream.

"You're insane!" A Lady pointed to me. "Come Kids, let's get away from her!" I watched them as they left.

"You're not the only one who ran away from me." A tear streamed down from my face from remembering when Goku ran away from me when I pointed the Knife in his face. I started walking again, this time towards the woods. I remember this Well Goku took me to. He let me make a wish, and I did. It was that one day, we could take a break from killing and fighting enemies. I looked up at the tall trees. I gripped the Knife, walking further. Then a heard a yell.

"Harold! Why'd you take me here?" It was a lady. I growled and flew up, landing on the top branch of a tree. I gripped the middle part of the tree and put the Knife above it. Glaring down at the walking couple. I transformed into my Vampire Side and took the Knife out, jumped down and landing behind them. I quickly hid behind a tree when they looked back at me. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes, peeking out from the tree. They pecked lips and sat down. I smirked.

"Perfect." I whispered. I gripped the Knife and jumped out, slitting the Guy's throat, covering his mouth. I glared at the girl and growled, showing my fangs. She screamed and started to run away. "Run as fast as you can!" I yelled, running after her. Even though I'm faster, she kept firing bullets at me. I'm only 24 years old. Some of the bullets hit my shoulder, but that didn't stop me from killing her. I jumped on her back and stabbed her in the heart, she stopped running and tripped over a stick. Landing on the ground face-first. I took the Knife out and took deep breaths.

"That was Awesome!" I heard someone shout. I looked to my left and saw an Elf? I tilted my head to the right confused.

"What?" I asked, putting the Knife in my back pocket.

"Mom!" I heard Gohan yell. I looked behind me. I was right in front of my house. "Dinner's ready!"

"Thanks Gohan. Tell Bulma to not sleep too long!"

"Okay!" Gohan ran back inside and I looked in front of me again. He wasn't there anymore. I shrugged.

"Guess, I'll do some more later." I ran inside the house and laughed as Trunks hugged my legs.

"Hey Auntie Alysha! Mom told me to say hi when you come in! She also said that you should spar with Gohan and me!" He grinned up at me and I snickered when his eyes sparkled.

"You're just like your father, Kid. I'll do it later. Okay?" I closed the door and he nodded, running in the Kitchen. "4-year-olds. They're quite the handful." I whispered.

"Yeah, especially when you're doing it alone." Bulma said, walking so she was beside me. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and rubbed her arm.

"Don't cry like yesterday! Evil Side she'll slap you again if you cry again." Bulma laughed.

"Then tell her that I won't cry." Bulma joked, laughing later. We walked to the Kitchen and found Gohan eating some of the Leftover Pizza from last night.

"Hey Gohan. You didn't wait for all of us to eat."

"I was SO Hungry, Mom!" He laughed. I snickered and sat down beside him.

"Where's my food?" Trunks asked, looking at me. I pointed to the box in the middle of the table and he looked at it. "But it's empty." I opened it.

"Gohan!" I whined. He shrugged.

"No one else was here in the morning." Eating the rest of the Pizza. I sighed heavily and grabbed my phone, walking outside. I called Little Ceasers and put my arm under the arm that's holding the phone.

"Hi, welcome to Little Ceasers. How may I help you?" A Girl asked.

"Hi, it's Nechita." I said.

"Oh Nechita. Would you like what you always get?" She asked. I'm Popular in Little Ceasers business.

"Yes please. Remember that phone I gave you?" I asked, looking up at the sky.

"Yes, it's been real nice and it's working for everyone!" I could tell she was grinning.

"Yeah, I need that back. 'Cause..." I trailed off. "It was my Son's phone and he wants it back!" I chuckled a little.

"Okay, no problem. We'll be there in 20 minutes." I smiled.

"That's earlier than usual."

"Because we knew you were going to call. Bye." She hung up and I hung up too. Putting the phone in my pocket. It was Fall, beginning to turn into Winter.

"Auntie Alysha!" I heard Trunks yell, running over to me.

"Yes Trunks?" I asked, looking out into the forest.

"Can we take a walk? It's good excercise for your body, Mom said that." He took my hand. I smiled.

"Don't blame me when we get lost." He laughed out loud and I yelled to Bulma. "Watch out for the Pizza Bulma! We'll be right back!"

"Okay!" She yelled back, then I closed the door and we started walking.

"Why do you have a Knife in your pocket?" Trunks asked.

"Because your Uncle Goku gave me it for Christmas."

"Then where is he?" I took a deep breath.

"Somewhere that he doesn't have to worry about anything bad." I whispered the last part. I clenched my right fist and put Trunks on my shoulders. "It's better up there." I said.

"Okay!" I snickered.

"When ever you're asking for something. You're just like Ageku and Kaka. They always ask it when I'm doing nothing."

"You were on the phone." Trunks played with my Gravity Defying hair.

"I hung up when you asked me." He laughed.

"Trunks!" Bulma yelled. "Gohan's going into the city!"

"Yay!" He cheered, blasting away from me. I put my hands in my pockets, walking further.

"You can never trust Toddlers." I whispered. I sat near the Blood River and cupped a little in my hands. Drinking it.

"You shouldn't be drinking Blood. It's bad for your system." I heard a voice say behind me.

"It's Good when you're a Vampire." I said, drinking more of it. "Besides. What do I have to lose? One part of me has died and can never come back."

"But, we can bring her back to life." Angel said.

"Shut up Angel! Good is dead and can never return like Celeria, Raditz, Ageku, Kaka... Goku."

"Stop crying!" Evil yelled. I clenched my teeth and smashed my fist into the ground.

"Stop yelling at me! You have no control over me or what I do!" I yelled, screaming and powering up. I transformed into Super Saiyan, then 2, then my Dark Guardian Form.

"Oh shit! She's mad!" Saiyan yelled, unfusing with me and blasting away.

"I will not tolerate this!" The voice said, hitting me in the neck with something. I stopped my screams and passed out, reverting back to my normal form.

* * *

I groaned and my tail waved around me, poking me in the face. I pushed it away from me and opened one of my eyes. "Gohan? Trunks?" I asked myself. Holding my spinning head. "Bulma?" I realized I was in a chair.

"Nechita!" I heard Saiyan yelled from someone's hand. I quickly opened my Blood-Red eyes and glared at the person in front of me.

"I told you she was tough. She broke the ropes in her sleep!" The Elf yelled.

"Because I'm Saiyan. But then again, she's the Saiyan." I pointed to Saiyan and extended my hand to her. Her body glowed and she turned into an Orb.

"Not cool, Nechita!" She yelled.

"Shut up." I said. "Or you'll be dead and go to the other Saiyans." I growled and made her fuse back with me. With more Evil Side, it's fun to kill now.

"I don't like the sound of this." Saiyan warned.

"I don't either. But she has more Evil Sides now that Good Side is dead. She's more Evil than Goku." Angel said.

"Exactly. He has more Good Sides." I muttered, crossing my arms. "Now, where am I?"

"In the Creepypasta house." That voice of the guy that knocked me out said. I huffed a bang out of my face as my shoulder started to ache.

"Why'd you knock me out? That hurt." I said, rubbing my shoulder.

"It was the only way to calm you down." He said, crossing his arms, his hood covering his face.

"You could've just pulled my tail. Or put that Knife of yours in the marks on my neck." I rubbed my neck and sniffed.

_'Alysha! Stop saying all those things!' _I heard a famillier voice yell. I gasped and looked around frankly.

"Goku?! Where are you?! Are you still alive?!" I asked happily.

_'No, I'm here with King Kai. But, there's no time for chat. Listen up. You might wanna hear this. I'm entering a tournament so I can come back and teach Trunks and Gohan everything you and me did together! Also, I'm staying for the Month, then I'm leaving to come back here.' _I grinned with tears in my eyes.

"Tell King Kai thanks. Also. If you're going to train Gohan and Trunks. You might as well make them transform into Super Saiyan." He laughed from the other end.

"Talking to yourself. Classic for a lonely girl." A Girl said from across the boy.

_'Who said she's lonely?' _Goku's voice rang out in the house. They all gasped and looked around.

"What the fuck?!" The Elf yelled.

"Exactly." I said. "Anyways, Goku. Can you at least tell Celeria to stop interfering me in my Dreams?"

_'I will, but tell Bulma to stop crying. We're watching her and you mostly. She's crying all the time.'_

"Don't forget. Evil slapped her and she calmed down." I chuckled.

_'Alright, I have to go. King Kai said I should only talk to you for a few minutes. Bye. I love you, Alysha.' _I let the Tears stream down my face.

"I love you too." I whispered. Then the connection was lost. I sighed happily. "Thank Kami for Tournaments!" I said. Flying up.

"Hold it there." I frowned.

"Why can't I go? I have a Son to raise." When I did a double take. He had no face. That didn't freak me out. I ripped faces off before.

"And why aren't you freaking out?" A Guy with no eyes asked.

"Because, I saw people with no Faces before. What all of you experienced. I actually did." I pointed to myself. "Plus. I'm the Guardian of Saiyans, everyone bows down to me or I slit their throats..." I raised an eyebrow. "Or they have to jump off a cliff, or my Evil Sides take them somewhere to rot to death." I grinned and intertwined my fingers.

"Wow." The Elf said, all of them amazed. "Did the guy do it too?" I nodded.

"Yeah, we always torture people wherever we go. Here." I took a Capsule out. I clicked it and a Picture appeared of us holding Faghead's head on a stick Celeria did. "See?" I turned the picture to them. "My friend did that because he." I pointed to the Head. "Almost killed me and my 1-year-old Twins. They didn't get injured or anything. I took the most damage." I frowned and put the Picture back.

"This is a Nice Knife. I'm Jeff by the way." Jeff said, examining the Knife. I smiled.

"I'm Nechita, but you can call me Alysha." I looked at the Guy with no face. "What's your name?" I asked.

"Slendy." Jeff said.

"No, it's Slenderman." I smiled widely.

"I have to get to know all of you. You guys are so cool!" I grinned and then my phone rang. I answered it. "Hello?" I asked.

"Where are you?!" Bulma yelled, I took the phone away from my ear quickly and clenched my teeth. Then when her yelling stopped, I put it back to my ear and let my breath go.

"If you're going to yell. Do it quietly!" I yelled.

"Sorry. It's been 10 hours since you've left and Gohan's getting worried that you're not coming back!"

"Then tell him I'll be there in an Hour. I'm not going to leave him, or any of you guys! If y'all died. What do I have to live for?! The Guardian of Saiyans wouldn't be no more and the Saiyan race would be extinct." I said. Taking my Knife back and twirling it around in my hand.

"Just be back."

"I'm not making any promises." I muttered.

"What?!" She yelled.

"Bye!" I sung, hanging up. I put the phone in my pocket and blinked. "Can I go? Since Gohan's freaking out?"

"I'll escort you back home." Jeff said, standing up.

"That's okay. I can teleport there." I said.

"Don't teleport!" He yelled. I jumped in surprise.

"Why not?" I whined.

"Because you'll die. And you don't wanna leave your son here alone, do you?" Jeff asked. I shook my head.

"No." I muttered, putting my head down.

"I'll be right back." He grabbed my forearm and dragged me outside.

"Bye Alysha!" Slendy said, waving his tentacle.

"Bye Slendy! I'll see you tomorrow!" I gave a Thumbs up. Then the door closed. "You're mean." I muttered.

"I get that a lot." Jeff said, smirking a little. I put his hood down to look at his face more.

"Oh my Kami. You're the first person I've ever seen who cut a smile into his face!" I said, spinning around happily. "And that is what's cool about you." I flew up a little before he tightened his hold on my forearm. "Ow." I muttered. Flying back to the ground. Then we stopped at a well.

"This is the portal that goes between our world and your world."

"And there's a Portal at Capsule Corp. that teleports you to a random place." I said, climbing in. I looked down at it. "Damn! It goes mad far in there." He pushed me in and I crossed my arms. Then my vision started to get blurry. I closed my eyes and huffed. Then my feet touched the ground. I opened my eyes. "And back in the forest." I muttered. Then I heard screams and something blowing up.

"Androids!" Someone yelled. I clenched my fists.

"No, save that for when he comes back." Jeff said. I clenched my teeth and glared at the city.

"If they kill any important people. I'm not going to listen to people anymore." I huffed and started walking where I sensed Gohan's energy at.

"Mom!" I heard him yell.

"Oh shit!" I yelled, then something hit my chest and sent me flying back. I bumped into a tree.

"Mom, I was so worried about you. None of us would eat the Pizza until you got there!" Gohan cried. I wrapped my arms around his back and sighed heavily.

"Bulma told you, didn't she?" He nodded and hugged me tighter. "Alright. Jeff?" I asked. He looked over to me. "Do you know about Pizza?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yeah. I used to eat it with my family." He said. I stood up and walked over to him.

"You can have some if you want. There's plenty for all of us to share." I said. Then Gohan fell asleep. I carried him with one arm and we started walking again. I wiped Gohan's tears away and wiped his nose off with my finger, wiping it on Jeff's coat.

"Hey!" He yelled.

I laughed. "Feel the Gohan snot!" I laughed, covering my mouth. He wiped it off with his sleeve and put it on a tree.

"You say, I'm the Mean One."

"Because you are. I just try to make things funny." I said, chuckling a little. Then I saw the House in front of me with Trunks running around.

"I want Pizza! I want Pizza!" He kept shouting, then blasting around the house. I caught him by the back of the shirt.

"Trunks! Calm down!" Bulma yelled.

"Bulma, I got him under control." I said calmly. Not worrying about that he's squirming around everywhere. "Trunks!" I yelled, he stopped and looked at me.

"Sorry Auntie Alysha." He said. I put him down.

"Go get your own slice." I said.

"Yay!" He yelled, running in. "Beat that, Mom!" He laughed. I opened the door.

"After you Jeff." I said.

"You're suck a nice person." He said sarcastically.

"I could slam this door on you any minute. But I'm not because Angel doesn't wanna... "Hurt People", stupid Good Sides." I muttered. Jeff walked in and I closed the door after I walked in.

"Nechita!" Bulma yelled from the Kitchen.

"Shhh Bulma. You're being a Brat today!" I said. Walking up the stairs. "Kitchen's next to the Living Room, Jeff." I said.

"Thanks." He muttered. I walked in my Room and laid Gohan on the bed. He took a deep breath before his tail curled around him.

"Sweet Dreams, Gohan. Dad will be here soon." I whispered. Putting the blankets over him.

"He needs that big of a bed?" Jeff asked, eating a slice of Pizza. I looked back at him.

"Yeah, Evil keeps giving him Nightmares about me dying in front of him." I rolled my eyes and heard Gohan whimper.

"Mom... Don't leave me..." He muttered a few other words. I patted his arm and stroked his tail.

"I'm not Gohan. I'm not." He smiled and wrapped his tail around my wrist tightly.

"Show off." Jeff muttered. I snickered.

"Years of practice, Jeff. Years of Practice." I said, shaking my head. I unwrapped Gohan's tail from my wrist and stood up. "You good of going to the Well by yourself?" I asked.

"Yeah." Then a Lightning Bolt went across the sky and it started pouring right away. "Or not." He said, finishing the Pizza. I smiled.

"I got an Extra Room for you." I walked past him and into Ageku and Kaka's old room. I sighed at the memories and looked at the Queen sized bed. "It's boyish. The way my Twins like it." Jeff walked in and looked around.

"Thanks." He said.

"Auntie Alysha. Look at what I found in Mom's room." He ran over to me and held up a Dragon Ball. It's stone. I smiled softly.

"It doesn't work, Trunks. We can't bring them all back. I'm sorry." I ruffled his hair and he looked down.

"Sorry I couldn't get Uncle Goku back."

"Hey, you don't have to worry about anything. He'll be back. I'll just talk to Mr. Popo about a New Guardian and then we'll bring them all back. I promise." He smiled up at me.

"Even Dad?" I nodded.

"Even Veggie-chan. He'll spar with you and play with you. And even tell you about Planet Vegeta."

"Why can't you tell me about it?" He grabbed my hand softly.

"Okay, I've heard enough." Jeff said. I chuckled.

"Good Night to you too, Jeff." I closed the door softly and picked up Trunks, putting him on my hip.

"Who's that?" He asked.

"Jeff. I just met him."


	3. You're Back

Chapter 3: You're Back

It was when I was walking with Jeff and Gohan through the city. Jeff can transform into an Actual Boy and it's SO cool. "Gohan, where are you taking us?" I asked. He said he had a surprise for me and I'm seriously trying to find out.

"It's a surprise." He said. I grumbled, then he pointed to a door. I looked down at him, then the door.

"If anything jumps out. I'm going to hurt people." I said. Putting my hand on the door. I opened it gently and walked in. I looked around. "Gohan, you took me to the place we've been for the Arrival of Veggie-chan!" I chuckled.

"Where's the surprise?" Jeff asked. I sighed and Gohan took my hand again, leading us to Goku's old bedroom he shared with me.

"In there." Gohan said, walking out-of-the-way. "Mom goes in first." I chuckled and opened the door. I looked around, then a figure appeared on the bed. I blinked to do a double take. Then tears appeared in my eyes.

"Goku?" I asked. He looked over to me and smiled.

"I'm back." He said.

"Goku!" I yelled, hugging him tightly. He hugged me back just as much as I cried in his chest. "You won the tournament?" I asked.

"Yep. I won by thinking about you, plus. I couldn't leave my sister behind." I clenched the back of his shirt and punched his shoulder. "OW!" He yelled, clenching his shoulder. "What was that for?!"

"Dying when you did. And letting Ageku and Kaka fight all by themselves." I crossed my arms.

"They were fully trained and wouldn't back down. They have your fighting spirit." He smiled. Then he looked at Jeff. "Who's this?" He asked.

"Goku." I walked to Jeff. "This is Jeff. Or as humans call him Jeff the Killer. He's the one who knocked me out and took me to the other Creepypasta's." I grinned.

"Oh. Then who was that girl who said you were lonely?" Goku asked. Then Gohan flew over to him and climbed on his shoulder. "Nice job, Gohan." They bumped fists.

"That was Jane the Killer. We're enemies." I patted his shoulder.

"You guys can work something out if you spend time with each other. Goku and I did that when he told me to get out of his life." I glared at him and he squeaked.

"Are we still talking about this?" He asked. I nodded.

"Angel won't stop crying about it." I punched my chest and she yelped in surprise.

"What'd you do that for?!"

"Stop crying!" I said. She grumbled and crossed her arms. I smiled at Goku. His stomach growled loudly.

"Boy, I'm starving! Alysha! You still have Pizza?" I nodded.

"Yeah. Let's go. This place gives me the creeps."

"Why?" He asked.

"Because it's in Hercule City." I said. He nodded and we all walked out. Gohan on his shoulders. I put Jeff on my back and we blasted off. Jeff screamed. "What are you scared about?" I asked.

"You've never flew this fast before!" He yelled.

"I can go faster." I grinned evilly. Then we all landed in front of the house. Gohan ran inside and I put Jeff down. He took a deep breath before reverting back to his normal Killer Form.

"Vegeta was supposed to come back, but he didn't want to." Goku said.

"It's alright. Bulma will understand." I opened the door and they all walked inside. I closed the door when we all walked in. I walked in the Kitchen to see Trunks eating a Hot Dog. I ruffled his hair.

"Hi Auntie Alysha." He said, finishing his Hot Dog. Then we heard a scream and something crashing to the ground.

"What you break?!" I yelled.

"Goku, you're back!" Bulma yelled. Then Jeff walked in the Kitchen.

"I'm going to go back to the other Creepypasta's. I'll call when we need you." I nodded and tossed him his Knife. He caught it. "See ya."

"Bye Jeff." I said, he frowned and walked away. When I heard the door open and close. Goku walked in the Kitchen with Bulma behind him. "Here." I put a Plate of Pizza on the table.

"Yay!" Goku yelled, sitting on the chair and eating the Pizza. I snickered and he looked over to me. "What's so funny?" He asked, a mouth full of Pizza.

"I missed how you eat." I smiled. He laughed.

"Yeah. I still miss how you always point the Knife in my face."

"I still have it." I said. Walking out the Kitchen. I walked up the stairs and into my Bedroom. I sat on the bed and started chuckling. I took my Knife out of my pocket and put it on the Nightstand. Then I heard the door open and I looked at it. Goku was there looking down at me with a smirk. I smiled up at him and he closed the door. He sat next to me and ran his hand through my hair. I laid my arm on his lap and sighed softly. "Your Halo isn't there." I said.

"Because I wished I was alive for 5 whole months." I tilted my head to the right, confused.

"5 months? You said 1 month when you were dead." I said. He smiled and leaned down, kissing my forehead.

"I made a change in plans just for you." I chuckled and he laid his head on mine.

"Thanks." I let a tear stream down my face. I crawled over to him and laid my head in his lap. He sighed softly and picked me up, sitting me on his lap. We both looked at each other. We leaned in and locked lips. We closed our eyes and I wrapped my arm around his neck. Putting my other hand on his chest. He grabbed my hips tightly and pulled me closer. We both pulled back from the lack of air. We both breathed heavily.

"I've missed that." He whispered. Hugging me tightly. I laid my head on his shoulder and nodded.

"Me too. I only dreamed of it." I whispered back.

"Mom, Dad! We're gonna go to Capsule Corp! Wanna come?" Gohan asked from downstairs.

"No thanks!" Goku said.

"We'll stay here." I said.

"Okay! See ya later!" Then he ran out the door. Once we heard the sound of IT, Goku stood up. Taking me with him.

"We're finally alone." He said, huskily.

"Yeah, finally." He walked us downstairs and into the Living Room. He laid me on the couch first before climbing on top of me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and laid his head on my chest. I smiled before laying my arm on his Golden Locks. I put my other arm behind my head and closed my eyes. "And you're Super Saiyan." I said.

He chuckled. "Because you like it." Then he transformed into his Mate Form. I chuckled.

"I like this more better." I whispered. He laughed and snuggled more close to me.

"And why?"

"Because it's more comfortable." I scratched my cheek and turned my head so it was facing the ceiling. "Go to sleep. You must to be tired." I yawned.

"I am. Thanks." He whispered. I yawned again and nodded. Drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"Are you sure we should wake her up?" Jane the Killer asked. "Remember last time?" I moved my arm around. Goku was still there. His head was laying on my stomach facing the TV. I rubbed his cheek and opened one of my eyes. I was in my Evil Side. I sighed heavily.

"Yeah, I remember last time." I growled. I sat up and Goku tightened his hold on me. He growled and his fur began to turn black. "Damn." I whispered. I looked at the other Creepypasta's. I put a finger to my lips. "Shhh." They nodded and stepped back.

"Stop it!" Goku yelled, powering up an Aura. "I won't let you hurt anyone else!" I covered myself from the overwhelming power. "Even Alysha!"

"Goku! I'm right here! Calm Down!" I yelled, he shook his head and his Aura disappeared. Him reverting back to his Normal Form. I leaned down and looked at his head and gasped. "He's a Majin again." I shook Goku's shoulder lightly. "Goku." I whispered.

"What?" He growled.

"You're a Majin again. Wanna go spar?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No, I wanna stay here and sleep."

"Okay. I'll be right back. Can you get up please?" He grumbled and IT upstairs. I blinked before looking at the Creepypasta's. "Alright. What's the Problem?" I asked.

"Zalgo." Slendy said. I growled and crossed my arms.

"I'll take care of him." I IT upstairs and grabbed my Knife. I kissed Goku's cheek. "Love ya, Goku." I whispered. He smirked and opened one of his eyes.

"Don't die on me." He kissed my forehead and fell back asleep. I chuckled before walking out. I closed the door and ran downstairs.]

"Alright. I'm ready." I grabbed my Black Hoodie and put it on. I walked out the door and looked around. Gohan landed on the ground.

"Where ya going?" He asked. I ruffled his hair.

"I'll be right back. Don't disturbed your father's nap. See ya later." I kissed his forehead. He hugged me tightly and I chuckled. Then the rest ran out.

"Bye Mom." He said, flying up and into his room. I clenched my Knife and ran in the woods. Jumping tree to tree. I sat on a tree close to the well. Inside, it was spinning different colors.

"This is totally different." I whispered. Transforming into my Vampire Side. I hissed when the rest came by. I put my Hood over my head and jumped in the well. When I landed. I stabbed my Knife into someone's head. It was one of Zalgo's Guards. I hissed and covered his mouth. "Don't scream or I'll be forced to suck the blood from you." I whispered. He dropped dead and I let him go. Then I stepped to the side when the others landed. Then the Walky Talky rang.

"Khy? Come in." I hissed and turned him over. Taking the Walky Talky.

I pressed the button. "Khy? You think he would be of great use?" My eyes glowed different colors and hands came out of the ground. It dragged Khy in and I chuckled evilly. "I should've killed him when I had the chance when my Kids were still alive." I growled and heard an Evil Laugh.

"You make me laugh, Nechita! You better watch out. There's another surprise." I growled and crushed the Walky Talky.

"Mia." I growled. Then sent a blast to my side and heard a scream of pain. It was her. I laughed evilly and turned, but regretted it. Two Knifes were thrown at me. I growled and dodged them. Getting in a fighting stance.

"You will pay, Nechita!" Mia yelled, charging at me. I took a deep breath and caught her fists. Electricity surrounded us.

"No, you will pay for hurting them." I growled. We both flew up before I punched her in the face. She threw a KI Blast at me. I deflected it and then stopped.

"Mom!" I heard Ageku yell. "Stop it!" I was having an Inner War with myself. Then she kicked me in the stomach and I was sent to the ground. I crashed on it and stopped when my back hit the tree. I growled and rubbed my head.

"Ageku." I whispered. I saw her in the distance.

"Mom!" She cried, flying over to me. She hugged me tightly and I did nothing as Mia flew down to me. She gasped and stepped back.

"How... How are you alive?" She asked.

"You can't kill a Guardian." Kaka said, appearing beside me. He glared at Mia and I did too.

"Alysha!" Jeff yelled.

"Don't come near us, Jeff!" I yelled back. Ageku got off me and wiped her tears away. We all stood up and powered up to Super Saiyan. Ageku and Kaka's bodies glowed, coming into me. My body glowed.

"Mom. We're giving you our power. We can only stay an Hour. Use this time wisely."

"I'm the Supreme Guardian of all Saiyans!" Our voices joined and our power spiked. "And you will die by my hands!" She frowned and charged at me. I cupped my hands to my side. "Ka... Me..."

"There's NO Way! She would do that in our World." BEN said.

"Ha... Me..." I glared at Mia and the World started shaking. I growled and transformed into my Dark Guardian Form.

"Alysha! Don't do it!" Slenderman yelled. The Kamehameha turned into an Orb.

"HAA!" I yelled. Sending the Orb at her.

"No!" She yelled. "No no no no no!" She kept yelling repeatedly. I smirked as she was sucked into the Orb. The Orb flew over to me slowly. I caught it in my hands and Ageku and Kaka unfused with me. They looked up at the Orb. I kneeled down.

"Ha ha! She's scared!" Kaka laughed as Mia was running around.

"Yeah. Let's see what she does with the Rest of the Saiyans." I said. I put the Orb in Ageku and Kaka's hands. "Ready?" They nodded. "1...2...3... Launch!" I yelled. They laughed and shot the Orb into the sky. It blew up and teleported to Heaven. I smiled and looked down at Ageku and Kaka. They hugged me tightly and laughed. I hugged them back the same way.

"We're gonna miss you, Momma." They whispered.

"I'm gonna miss you too, my beautiful Twins." I whispered back, tears streaming down my face. Then they started to drift away from me. They kissed my cheeks and a strong wind went by. I held their hands tightly and tears streamed down our faces.

"We love you, Momma!" They yelled, they got out of my grip and flew away by the winds.

"I love you too!" I yelled. They waved and disappeared. I took a deep breath before reverting back to my normal Vampire Form. I looked down at where Khy used to be. "If you come back." I clenched my fists and started walking towards the others. "I will torture you, Mia, Adrianna. I won't stop until I'm bored." I smirked and stopped. "If I ever get bored." I said. Then I put the Knife in my pocket. "Zalgo will be back. You can count on me." I snickered and walked over to the well.

"Alysha." Jeff said. Pointing at my shoulder. "Look." I looked down at my shoulder and growled. There was a Knife in it. I gripped it tightly and clenched my teeth, pulling it out. I stopped halfway when Jeff told me to. "I'll get it out." Then he gripped the Knife with both hands and pulled it out.

"Ow." I muttered. Then Blood stared to come out of it. Then Goku appeared beside me.

"I'll take it from here guys. Thanks." Goku picked me up Bridal Style and jumped in the well.

"Bye guys!" I yelled. Goku landed on Plain Ground and IT in the house. "How'd you know where I was?" I asked.

"You're my Mate." The M on his forehead glowed Purple. "I'm always watching you." I smiled and he carried me to the Bedroom. Gohan was there, sleeping on the bed. He laid me on the bed and transformed into his Vampire Side. "This might hurt a little." He said, his fangs sinking into the Wound. I clenched my teeth and he held my hand tightly. He started to suck all the Blood that poured out. Then the M started to disappear. I closed my eyes tightly and stifled a cry. He hugged me tightly and took his fangs out. Licking the rest of the Blood. I laid my head on his and groaned.

"You still amaze me." I whispered. He chuckled before sitting on the bed.

"You too." He said. "I can't believe King Emma let Ageku and Kaka help you."

"Yeah. It was Awesome." I said, laying my head on his chest.

"Now, about that shop." I laughed.

"Later. I'm tired."


End file.
